


i love u, u love me

by yaboytobio



Category: Barney & Friends, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Crossover Pairings, I hate myself, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboytobio/pseuds/yaboytobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lance crashes on an alien planet and is stranded and his coolio lion is out of commission until he finds some new parts. he decides to take a look around and thats when he finds barney. they sing and dance and... fall in love doki doki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the flash (dun dun duuuun)

**Author's Note:**

> kill me

It was right after a fight with the Galra. Alurra had opened a portal, but since the ship had taken a lot of damage, it could not open its hatches for Lance's lion to enter its place. So he had planned to follow behind the castle ship into the portal. He did not expect though, that Blue was going to malfunction in the middle of the portal. He was thrown to the side and out of the loop. There was a great big flash, everything just changed his molecules got all rearranged (phantom phantom).

Everything went black after the flash. 

He awoke in slight pain, but when he looked around, he realized Blue had taken the blunt of it. He stood up and immediately ran over to his seat, since he had woken up a few good yards away from it. He tried contacting the others, with no luck. Blue barely even turned on.

He needed to find the parts he needed to fix his lion, but where even was he? He walked out of his lion, though, not before he grabbed his hand doodad thing the paladins got (except shiro bc hes 2cool4it) and some food. 

He scoped the area and then went to see whats up with Blue. After he had found the problem, he went to search to the parts, even though he doubted he would find them. 

The scenery on this planet was quite pretty. Strange flowers and random tree stumps littered the area. He stopped when he noticed something purple sitting on one of the stumps. It looked like a stuffed toy? He walked over to it cautiously and realized it was pretty big for a toy. It was also eerily.. sexy..

It was a purple and green dinosaur stuffed toy. Kinda like the ones his younger siblings and cousins would play with. He picked it up and within seconds there was another flash. They toy had turned huge!! It was taller than him!!! 

“Hey there friend! Its nice to finally see a friendly face around here!” The dinosaur spoke. Whoa!! It could speak! And it seemed friendly!


	2. mi kokoro es your kokoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dokis happen hubba hubba

_“Hey there friend! Its nice to finally see a friendly face around here!” The dinosaur spoke. Whoa!! It could speak! And it seemed friendly! ___

Lance smiled, “Hello! I'm lost here and I need some parts to get out of here. I was wondering if you knew what a defribrefrigerator carbonacid was?” He asked. 

“Sorry friend, I don't. But I know how to sing!” Barney exclaimed happily. “I'm Barney by the way. You look like you love to dance!~” He said, somewhat seductively. He winked at Lance and Lance shivered. Why did this dinosaur seem to know exactly how to do these things to him.

“I..I'm Lance..” Lance was blushing. “But yes, I do like dancing.” He smiled, trying to shake away his weird thoughts. He was straight! He couldn't love a dinosaur!

“Then let's dance!” Barney took Lance's hands.

“B-but there's no music.” Lance stuttered, face red. Oooooh, Barney had the gentlest hands.

“Don't worry about that. I've got that all covered.” Barney smiled, staring into Lances eyes.

Lance didn't know what to expect. He was so nervous. He didn't think he was too good at dancing, even though he loved to do it. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Barney.

Suddenly, music started playing! Where did that come from!? Lance glanced around, seeing no band or music player. 

“It's magic, Lance.” Barney said, as if reading Lance's mind.

Barney started moving, dancing and Lance followed suit. It had been only a few seconds when Barney suddenly started singing.

~”I love you.. You love me..”~ His voice was so beautiful, as if he was an angel. It instantly calmed Lance down. He was so drawn to Barney. He leaned closer to him as they danced. ~”We are happy together. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you..”~ Lance shuddered and looked into Barney's eyes. He glanced down to Barney's big, dinosaur mouth. Oh how he wanted to kiss him. Screw heterosexuality. Who would ever want to be straight when you have Barney. ~”Won't you say you love.. me... too..”~ The music stopped and so did Barney's singing. 

Lance had hearts in his eyes. He could feel his heartbeat banging in his chest. He slowly tilted his head up, ever so slightly going onto his tippy toes. His eyes fluttered shut as Barney leaned down, closing the space between their faces. 

The kiss was soft and passionate. Short and sweet. Lance had never kissed someone before, despite all his big talk. He was so glad Barney was his first. He could not have had it any other way.


	3. goodbye..my love..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lances is taken away from his true love

Their kiss deepened and Lance moaned into Barneys mouth. Lance could feel an erection start to grow grow in the heat of the moment and Barney could feel it too. Lance almost fainted by how magical Barney felt.

Barney parted the kiss and Lance almost whined. "Why'd you stop?" Lance questioned.

Barney looked sad, "Im sorry Lance. I can't do this." Barney backed away from him.

Lance was hurt, "You're being giant dick right now, Barney. Just a minute ago you seemed like you could do it!" Tears slid down Lance's face.

"L-Lance. Please don't cry." Barney reached out to caress Lance's cheek but Lance flinched away. 

"Don't touch me. You're just like everyone else. I knew you never loved me." Lance refused to look at Barney. He glared at the ground.

Barney was shocked! How could Lance say that after all they've been through together! "But Lance." he moved quickly, wrapping his short dinosaur arms around lance. "I've always loved you. From the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Then why did you say you couldn't!" Lance struggled against Barneys grip, still crying.

"Because I knew it wouldn't be good for you!" Barney smiled a sad smile, "The moment I saw you, I knew you were special, but I still couldn't hold back my urges. Im sorry for leading you on. You don't have to forgive me."

Lance broke free and slapped Barney. Barney was shocked. He touched his cheek where he had been slapped. "Of course I forgive you, dumbass! I know how it feels, not being able to control your urges." Lance said, ceasing his crying and pulling Barney in for a kiss. But before their lips could connect-

BOOM

"Lance!" Lance whipped his head around to look at where the noise came from.

It was Keith. He was calling Lance's name from just behind a few trees.

Lance turned back to Barney, sadness in his eyes.

Barney laid a kiss on Lances forehead. "Go. Go to you friend. I will miss you, Lance." 

"Thank you, Barney. I will always love you." Lance smiled and turned to run.

He took one last glance back, just in time to see a flash, and Barney back to his original stuffed toy self.

Lance mouthed, 'Goodbye' and he can swear he saw Barney wink back at him.

He smiled and ran to Keith, swearing to himself to never tell anyone what happened on this planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
